1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automobile roof grip and light, particularly to one having a transparent grip body provided with a chamber for depositing a light consisting of plural light emitting diodes (LED) fixed on an elongate circuit board. So when the light is not right enough in the inside of an automobile, the light in the grip can be lit up for increasing brightness, in addition to the original function as a grip. Moreover, the light can be used for a warning showing that the door is not closed yet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional automobile roof grip 1 shown in FIG. 1 is only used for gripping in case of an automobile swaying around for stabilizing a rider's position. Provided that light is not bright enough either in nighttime or in the place such as a basement, an indoor auxiliary light is lit up for looking for something or reading, but the auxiliary light is located in the center of the roof, a little too far from riders' seats to be bright enough to do so.